


The Pledge

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Chastity Device, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hazing, Kink Meme, Kurt really enjoys sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Watersports, Will bashing, dirty rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt is invited to join New Directions, he finds out there is a pledge period during which he is expected to sexually satisfy everyone in New Directions and Santana is his "handler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Okay, You're In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GKM prompt:  
> Kurt is the new kid in school, he wants to be popular. (In this New Directions are a popular show choir group, several years national championships under there belt) Kurt shows off his skill and is instantly given an in.
> 
> Lead female: (Rachel, Quinn, or Santana or whomever) reminds her fellow Glee members what the newbies are expected of and Kurt is now the clubs official slave boy for the next month.
> 
> Wants: Humiliation, Watersports, and Scat can be optional. I know that scat turns a lot of people off. Group!sex can be whomever you'd like, i'm not picky on that.
> 
> I want him to be there bitch, make him rim them, eat them out, suck there dicks and be there waste disposal.
> 
> **  
> Note: I went as far as WS and dirty rimming, but that was it. Seriously, WARNINGS!
> 
> Kurt gets really into it and enjoys it, but it is something he's required to do, so dub!con.

“OK, bitchboy, you’re in,” Santana told him, almost sweetly. 

Kurt tried not to jump up and down, clapping his hands in pure joy, but he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face, from ear to ear. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him. His audition went flawlessly and the song “Rain” by Mika showcased his voice perfectly. But it was a surprise because before coming to McKinley, his voice had been nothing but a burden to Kurt. The boys at his previous school used it as an excuse to bully him, toss him in dumpsters, stuff him in lockers, and slam him into walls as they walked past. At home he watched his father twitch every time he spoke. Not only did it remind his dad that he wasn’t the son he’d been expecting, but he once admitted to Kurt when he’d had a few too many beers that Kurt sounded exactly like his dead mother. 

But here he was being told that not only was his voice fantastic, but it was going to allow him to be a member of New Directions, one of the best show choirs in the country. With this on his high school transcript he could attend any college he wanted. 

“There’s just one thing.” Her smile wasn’t so sweet anymore. “You’re gay city, right?” 

“Umm, I …”

“Please, Auntie Snix can tell. You define the word obvious. I just want to make sure for your initiation.” 

“Initiation?” 

“Yeah, baby gay rainbow cakes, for the next month, you are my bitch. I will tell you what to do and you will do it.” Stepping forward, she shoved at his chest, causing him to stumble backward, trip over a chair and fall on his butt. “You’re going to make midnight runs for snacks, pick up my dry cleaning, and supply services to whoever I say, however I say.” 

“Services?” 

“You can start right now. Clothes off.”

“What?!?” 

She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him. “You want into New Directions or not? Because you can turn around and walk out that door, but if you do, I can guarantee a geek like you won’t last a week in this school.”

“I want to be in New Directions.” Kurt climbed up to his knees, but stayed there. 

“Well, good, because your voice is incredible, pretty boy. Now, do as I say and take your clothes off.” 

“But, I’m gay.” 

“I just want to see what I’m working with. I’m a total dyke. You have nothing to fear from me except possibly a strap-on.” 

Kurt swallowed hard when he heard that, but he did really want to be in New Directions. He needed this, badly, so he started stripping off layers, revealing creamy, soft skin with a surprising amount of muscle. She waited, tapping her foot impatiently, until he was finally naked, kneeling at her feet again. 

“You have good instincts,” she told him. “You make an absolutely perfect submissive.” Grabbing his chin, she directed his gaze upward. “I bet I can train you to be a fuckin’ awesome dom too, but that’s for later, sweetie, after this month is over. Now, legs apart, hands behind your head, stick out your chest as far as you can.” Kurt did, blushing furiously. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Farther, like you’re hungry for it.” She walked all the way around him, evaluating. “This is presentation position. When I tell you to present yourself, this is what you do and your pathetic little cock had better be hard too or you’re gonna be in some major shit, bitch boy.” 

Kurt didn’t know why, but his cock was already getting hard, hanging heavily between his legs. It just made him blush harder. 

Stopping in front, facing him once again, she praised him, “Lookin’ good. We are gonna have some major fun with that perky little ass of yours. Listen up, I’m in charge of you and if anybody actually hurts you in a way you don’t like, you tell me. Got it? I’ll remove their balls if they hurt you.” 

“Really?” Kurt snapped his mouth shut. He hadn’t meant to let that slip out. 

“Really. Now, you’re doing good, so we’re going to learn a couple more positions. When I tell you to present ass, you -” 

The door opened behind him and Kurt rushed to cover himself. 

“Did I tell you to move, fuck face! Get back in position!” 

Kurt scrambled to do so.

“Tana?” a spacey female voice asked. 

“I’m here, honey. This is Kurt. He’s one of the two new guys.” 

“Ooo!” A blonde came into view, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. “Can I help?” 

“Sure, but he’s my responsibility. You hear that, Tinkerbell? This is Brittany and she’s my girlfriend, but I’m the one you come to for anything you need. Alright?” 

Kurt nodded. 

“He’s really good, Tana. I like him. He’s even prettier than the other one.” 

“Good. So, where were we? Right, positions. I want you to stay kneeling, put your chest on the floor, and grab your wrists behind your back.” 

Kurt did and instantly felt very vulnerable, even more vulnerable than before. Santana walked slowly around him, her boot heels clacking on the floor. Standing behind him, she nudged his balls with the toe of her boot. 

“I am impressed. You’re really hung. You’re going to make some other tinkerbell very happy someday.” 

“Can he make me happy right now, Tana?”

“Nah, he’s the big G, Britts, but I do think I’m going to take his virginity and it’s gonna to be sweet.” 

“Do I have a say in this?” Kurt asked. 

“Sure, you can quit, but if you stay, that’s the way it’s going to be.” She came around in front again. “Present!” Kurt sat up, pushed his chest out and opened his mouth, let his tongue roll out to the side like a panting dog. “I’ve got one more position for you to learn, and that’s punishment position.” 

“Punishment?” 

“Problem with that?” 

Kurt paused for a moment, but he really wanted to be in New Directions and, he was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he was finding this kind of exciting. Even if Santana was a girl, she was very good at this. Besides, he’s read somewhere, when surfing the internet late at night, that the best doms were former subs, and the idea of dominating someone thrilled him. “No, ma’am,” he said. 

“You can just call me Tana.” 

“Thank you, Tana.” 

She smiled. “I like you. OK, punishment position. It looks a lot like present ass position, but you’re going to spread your arms out to the sides like you’re being crucified and you’re going to put your forehead on the floor. This is really important, because if someone is using a whip on you, we don’t want to inadvertently hit your face. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Kurt assumed the position so she could inspect it. 

“After any punishment session, you report to me. I want to know how and why you fucked up. Also, I want to inspect you to make sure no one did anything that would damage you. Understand?” 

“Yes, Tana.” Kurt’s voice was muffled a bit by the carpet. 

“Such a good boy.” She knelt down and ruffled his hair. Normally Kurt would be pissed if someone touched his hair, but he found it soothing right now. He desperately wanted Santana to love him and care for him. “Get up and put on your clothes. It’ll be time for Glee in a little bit. Now, Mr. Schue is not involved in this. He does not know and he will not know.” 

“I understand.” Kurt took a deep breath. “But if things get way out of hand?” 

“First of all, he would never help. Mr. Schue is a flake. Also, it’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

Kurt nodded. 

“After Glee, we’ll go over to my house and have some fun. The whole club. You and the other new kid are expected to serve us. I even have little costumes for you. This is going to be humiliating, just to give you a little warning.” 

In Glee practice, Mr. Schue introduced Kurt and a blond named Sam as the two new kids. Everyone was impressed with Kurt’s voice and Sam’s charisma. Also with the size of Sam’s mouth. 

“Dude, how many balls can you fit in your mouth at once?” a kid with a mohawk asked. Sam blushed. The kid winked and Kurt had a feeling they’d be finding out later. 

Kurt enjoyed Glee practice, but he felt a little passed over when Sam got a solo and he didn’t. He assumed it was because of the song material type, but he was competitive and he hated to see a solo given to someone else without even a try-out. Still, it was his first day and he had the “fun at Santana’s house” to worry about so he didn’t let it preoccupy him too much. 

He went home in between to make dinner for his dad, then left it in the fridge with a note on it saying he would be out late doing club activities. He shivered a little when he wrote the word ‘activities’.


	2. Debutante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: making them get naked in public, oral sex,

Santana met him at the front door. She was already waiting there with Sam and a blond girl. Kurt was pretty sure her name was Quinn. 

“Am I late?” he asked. “Err...ma’am? I mean, Tana?” 

“Nah, these two chuckle heads were early.” 

“I know how much you love the pleasure of my company, Satan,” Quinn told her, batting her eyelashes. 

“Yes, but only when you’ve got your head between my legs.” She stepped off the stoop and led the way around to the side of the house. “Now, you two when you come here for pledge duties will come to the side door. It will be locked. You will take off your clothes. You can leave them on the swing there. Then you will take the presentation position and knock.” She turned and looked at them both expectantly. “Well? What are you two waiting for?” 

Kurt could tell she was serious, so he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“What if we’re seen?” Sam asked. “Like if someone drives by.” 

Kurt looked toward the road. “There’s a hedge.” He took off his shirt, folded it neatly, and set it on the old swing set. 

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, counting slowly to ten. “Every little step has been like this.” 

“Ha ha! I got the better pledge!” Santana teased, doing a little shake and shimmy. “Alright, listen up trout mouth, get naked and do it now, because at my house I get to pick the punishments and I’m never nice.” 

“But -”

“Naked. Now.” 

Sam actually got naked rather fast. He didn’t have as many layers as Kurt did, so they were both kneeling in presentation position at the same time. The girls took a silent moment to admire how long Sam’s tongue was. There wasn’t much about this they didn’t love. 

“Now,” Santana instructed, “you will knock on the door. Do not get it into your wimpy little brains to knock first before getting naked. You do and I catch you at it — and I will catch you — and I will introduce your balls to my stiletto.” She walked inside and they followed her on their hands and knees. Quinn brought up the rear, using her foot to nudge their knees farther apart when they weren’t acceptable. 

“You will find your costumes here,” Santana told them with a little snicker. 

Kurt looked up, rather horrified. Hanging on the hanger above his head was a red g-string and a black bowtie. 

“It’s better than what Rachel will make you wear,” Quinn said, hopping up on a stool in the kitchen. “Quick, into your costumes. Don’t keep us waiting.” 

Sam was the one in the lead this time, quickly dressing himself, if you could call it that. 

Kurt didn’t have a problem with the bowtie, but he held up the g-string. “Are you sure?” 

“Would you rather go naked?” Santana asked, amused. 

“I mean, I’m not much to look at.” Glancing over, he couldn’t help but admire Sam’s chest and arms and legs and … alright, maybe he did more than glance. There was a lot to admire. 

“Tiddlywinks, did I tell you that you look ugly?” Santana asked in her best no nonsense voice. 

“No, Tana.” 

“Then you aren’t. Get into your fuckin’ costume.” 

Kurt did so and although he wanted to cover himself with his somewhat spindly arms, he kept his hands by his sides by sheer force of will. Santana gave him an approving smile and a pat on the rear. 

“Alright, drinks and chips are on the counter. Bring people things when they ask for them. Do things when people ask. Otherwise, stand against the wall and keep your yaps shut.” 

When people started arriving, that’s where they were, standing against the wall. Kurt shivered and tried to stand still, his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes on the floor. Beside him, Sam stood with his legs apart and his hands clasped behind his back, a farm-boy grin on his face. They seemed to be the exact opposite of Santana’s announcement to everyone at the door. 

“Check out my pledge! I got the best! Beautiful and fearless and totally better than Quinn’s pledge!” 

Quinn, by contrast, kept whispering in people’s ears. They would nod and look Sam over a bit critically. The mohawk boy, Puck, was the first to speak up. “So this means I can’t see if I can fit my entire sack in his mouth.” 

Quinn huffed. “You can, but none of the hard stuff. He’s not ready yet.” 

“Yo, you’re tellin’ me he’s fearless?” Artie asked, wheeling his chair right up to Kurt. 

“Not really,” Kurt told him, but his voice rang clear as he said it. 

“You good,” Artie told him with a grin and offered his fist to bump. Tentatively, Kurt did so. “Now, get down here and suck my dick.” Blinking for just a moment, Kurt decided that yes, this is what he had signed up for, and dropped to his knees. 

“Dude, really?” Sam whispered, sounding just a bit horrified. 

Kurt arched a brow at him, because yes, really. Seriously, what did Sam think was going to happen? 

Artie’s was the first cock Kurt ever sucked. He doubted that he did a very good job. He kept getting distracted by the incredible smell and taste, the heavy feel of it in his mouth. So good, this is what he craved. He licked around the head and then dipped his tongue into the slit, gathering up the wetness there and savoring it. 

“Damn!” Artie whispered. Tangling his hands in Kurt’s hair, he pushed his head down. “Ah, fuck, Tana wins.” 

Kurt gagged when it hit the back of his mouth and tried to pull back, but Artie was in charge now, dragging Kurt’s mouth up and down his cock. Suddenly, he shoved Kurt’s head down hard and held it there, spurting into the back of his throat. Kurt swallowed. 

“Fuck, he swallows,” someone whispered reverently. Kurt looked up to find Finn staring at him. “Damn, your lips are so red.” 

“Boy is pretty,” Puck agreed. “Move, Artie, so other people can use him.”


	3. I'm Gonna Make You Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for ball licking, Kurt being slapped with a dick, oral sex, implied anal sex, and pegging

“Give a bro a mo,” Artie ordered before allowing Brittany to pull him back. 

Kurt nodded, but it wasn’t like he was given a mo’. 

“Do you only suck boys?” Rachel asked, spreading her legs, revealing a pretty little bush under her skirt. 

“Uh, I … well, I … I mean that I am gay, but if it’s about getting in -”

“It’s not,” Santana informed him. “We’d rather you not throw up in disgust.” 

“But - “

“No, I’m serious. If you’re gay, you’re gay, Tinkerbell. That doesn’t affect anything except that I will find you boys to sleep with.” She stepped forward and lifted his chin. “But I still get your virginity.” 

“Yes, Tana,” Kurt agreed, smiling. 

“Shame,” Rachel pouted. Crooking her finger at Sam she beckoned him closer. “But you lick pussy, right?” 

“Uh, well, I never have before.” 

Rachel frowned. “Quinn?” 

She sighed. “Sam, why don’t you try it?” 

“Dude, the gay guy is willing to try,” Puck complained. “What is wrong with you? Is it that you’d rather lick my sack, because the Puckmiester loves a good ball licking.” So saying, he dropped his pants revealing what was, in Kurt’s opinion, a monster cock. It wasn’t so long, but dear Gaga, it was thick. He didn’t even think he could fit that in his mouth. 

“I just …” Sam looked around, really nervous. 

“Honey, why don’t you go get us some drinks?” Quinn asked. Gratefully, Sam scampered into the kitchen. “I swear, he’s like a rabbit.” 

“Then you, queer boy, you want to lick my balls?” 

“Yes, sir.” Which, in truth, Kurt rather did even if Puck’s cock was really intimidating, it also looked delicious. Leaning closer, he could smell male. He creeped just a bit closer, his tongue hanging out, but Puck pulled away. 

“Fuckin’ hot! Come here. I want to be relaxed for this.” Hooking his finger under Kurt’s bowtie, he led a crawling Kurt over to the couch. He dropped onto the sofa and spread his legs wide, slouching far enough forward that his balls fell over the edge. “Go ahead.” 

Kurt started with little kitten licks, savoring the taste on his tongue, before moving to large swipes. 

“Suck ‘em,” Puck ordered. “I want to see how much fits in your mouth.” Kurt tried. He really did. He got one ball into his mouth and then he switched and got the other, but Puck was just too big to fit them both in at once. It didn’t seem to bother him though as he kept running his fingers through Kurt’s hair, murmuring to him, “Fuck, so hot. You got the best lips. Suck a little harder. Fuck, just like that.” Finally, he pulled Kurt off his balls. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed the shaft over Kurt’s lips. “Can I smack you with this?” 

“Uh?” 

“Little tap to see if you like it?” 

“People like it?” 

“Some do.” 

Kurt nodded and braced himself, but Puck just kept rubbing the tip of his dick over Kurt’s lips. 

“You got to be hungry for it, baby. Ya gotta want it. Show me how much you want it. Stick that tongue out and try to catch some prefuck. That’s right, pant for it. Just watch my dick. Gaze at it. Fuckin’ crave it.” 

“Oh my god!” Finn leaned in to get a better look. 

Puck laughed and tapped Kurt’s cheek with his dick. Barely a slap. “Careful or you going to get hit too, Finn.” He slapped the other side, harder this time. “Like that?” 

“I...” His gaze stayed on Puck’s dick and he was hungry. Ravenous.

“You like it and you don’t think you should?” 

Kurt nodded, never taking his eyes off of Puck’s dick. Puck slapped his cheek again, just a little bit harder and Kurt moaned. 

“Yeah, that’s the sweet spot. That’s a good boy. You know what good boys get? My dick.” He slid inside Kurt’s mouth. “That’s good. That’s fuckin’ great! Tana, you totally win.” 

Kurt felt someone kneel down behind him and rub his back while he gave Puck head. It felt nice. Comforting. 

“You know it,” Santana agreed. “This one is a total keeper.” 

Kurt wanted to smile, but he was too busy enjoying Puck’s dick. The way it stretched his lips felt so good. He just wanted to spend forever licking and sucking. Puck tried to push him down farther, but Santana knocked his hand away. 

“No hurting his throat,” she said. 

“Damn! Tana!” Puck whined. 

“If you don’t come, you can fuck him later.” 

“Oh, man, yeah. Hot.” 

Kurt felt the back of his g string being pulled aside and two wet fingers poking at his hole. “If you’ve ever fingered yourself back here, bounce up and down on Puck’s dick once and if you haven’t, bounce twice,” she ordered. Kurt bounced once. “You are one hot piece of ass, Hummel.” 

“You can …” Puck panted, pulling Kurt’s head just a little lower, but not enough to damage his throat. “You can answer again.” Grinning, Kurt did so several times. 

Santana’s fingers slid inside, twisting around, scissoring, loosening him up. He groaned, trying to concentrate on Puck’s dick, until Santana pulled him off of it. 

“Hey!”

“I get him first. Now, present ass.” 

Kurt did, his hands clasped behind his back and his legs spread wide. Her hand stroked soothingly up and down his thigh. “Last chance to back out,” she whispered, leaning close to his ear.

“Do it. I want it. I want this.” 

She didn’t ask again. Kurt could feel something hard and plastic slide inside him. He didn’t think it felt as good as a real cock was going to, but it felt damn good anyway having something larger than a couple fingers inside. It stretched him just a little, not enough to hurt at all. He arched back into it, purring with satisfaction. 

“You’re losing your touch, Tana,” Artie teased. “I don’t hear him screaming your name.” 

“He’s gay, you ass. I’m just opening him up.” She thrust in hard, wiggling around to open him wider. “You guys always say it’s more fun when they’re sloppy.” She pulled out and returned with more lube. “Nice and sloppy.” 

“You want to be first?” Tina asked Mike. 

“I’m gonna wait for Matt,” he said. Looking up, Matt nodded. After all, the two of them did everything together … and in this case, that everything was a long, limbed, soft-skinned, pledge with lips to die for. 

“I get him first,” Puck announced. “Unless you want dibs, Finn, in which case we can thumb wrestle.” 

“I, uh …” He looked at Rachel, who shook her head. Her fingers toyed with the zipper on her shirt, teasing. “No, I guess not,” he said, totally bummed. 

“Booyah! I can have him, right, Quinn? Tana?”

“Of course you can. I can’t wait to watch.” She pulled out, leaving him open for Puck. “Just stay there, pretty boy.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Quinn agreed. “I’m going to go see what happened to Blondie. Supposedly he’s bisexual after all.” She looked Puck in the eye. “Don’t come before I tell you to.” With a wink, she left for the kitchen. 

“Someone fuck him!” Tina demanded. “If I’m not going to get any, I at least want to oggle!” 

“Me too!” Brittany crawled into her lap. “Tana, can I kiss Tina?” 

“Sure, baby. Warm her up for us.” 

Tina moaned as Brittany shoved her down on the couch, kissing her passionately. They would take Tina upstairs later and use her rather ruthlessly. She was a kinky girl after all and she’d let them do just about anything to her. 

“Get over here, Puck,” Santana ordered. “Don’t keep the pretty boy waiting. He’s been so good after all. I want him to have everything his heart desires, which, right now, is getting fucked.” Puck didn’t have to be told twice. He was between Kurt’s legs almost before Santana was done giving the order. 

“Now?” 

“Wait for it.” She idly examined her nails. “You might have to do these for me again later, Puck.”

“Please, Tana!” 

“Show me how much you want him. Get him really hot and bothered. Make him whimper and beg.” 

Kurt smiled, even while staring at the floor, enjoying Puck’s torment. His fingers clenched behind his back, flexing as he struggling not to laugh. Swallowing against his giggles, he took a deep breath and then let loose a low, desperate sounding moan. “Oh, Puck, please fuck me!” And for good measure, he wiggled his ass. 

“Oh, no, I’m going to make you whimper for real,” Puck promised. “Now, flip.” Kurt rolled onto his back and looked up quizzically. “You don’t mind me looking at you, do you? Kissing you?” 

“Umm, I’ve never kissed anyone before.” 

“Well, I am a very fine specimen to kiss. Besides, I better get it in now.”


	4. You Want to be Brave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's adventures at the party continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: D!p (guess I did include it - I forgot), a virgin taking it easily when that's not really real life, but let's go with it because it's smutty, sexy, good fun, and **WS.**
> 
> Note: Santana's house has a easily cleaned tile floor.

Kurt grinned, pulling Puck down into a sloppy kiss, trying to ignore the flutters of trepidation in his stomach at what Puck implied would happen later. Puck’s hands starting roaming, sliding over Kurt’s chest, tweaking his nipples, tickling his sides, gripping his hips. Lifting Kurt’s legs, he snugged his cock up against Kurt’s slick, wet hole. “Ready?” 

“Dear Prada yes! Fuck me!” 

“That’s the kind of slut I like.” Puck slid himself inside. He heard a gasp and looked up into Sam’s horrified eyes, but he couldn’t hold the gaze long because Kurt was wiggling and pushing back on his cock. 

“I said, fuck me!” he ordered. 

Several of the girls giggled hearing that, but Puck didn’t. He obeyed orders. And oh, such good orders. He started out slow because he knew Kurt had quite recently been a virgin, but listening to Kurt’s moans, he sped up faster and faster. “Quinn? Quinn can I come? Please!”

“Have you been good? Kept your hands out of your pants lately?”

“Yes, yes, please! I haven’t come in a fuckin’ week!” 

“Alright then.” 

Puck came with a loud grunt. “Fuck, that was good.” 

Kurt panted, groaning as Puck pulled out. 

“Can you take more?” Satana asked, kneeling down and stroking his chest. 

“Yes, more. Want to come so badly, Tana.” 

“Put him back on his knees, Santana,” Mike said. “He deserves some Matt and he can have it as long as he sucks me off.” Standing, he helped Matt up off the couch and then opened his pants, shoving them down Matt’s thighs to reveal a very large dick, longer than Puck’s and just as thick. “He needs some of this.” He pumped Matt’s cock to get it fully hard. 

Kurt gulped. He wasn’t sure if he was turned on or terrified. Pushing himself up he decided that nobody pushed a Hummel around, just like his father always said. In a choice between being turned on and terrified he’d choose against his fear every time. “I do. I need it. I need your cocks so much.” 

Mike grinned at Santana and then at Kurt. “You mind if I mark him San?” 

“I think he’s gonna belong to all of us, but you can start. Besides, I’m going to train him as a dom later.” 

“Really?” 

“After what you just saw...” 

Mike looked Sam straight in the eye. “This one is like a rabbit.” 

“I’m … I’m fine. I just don’t think getting fucked in the ass is my thing.” 

“You got to work for those solos,” Mike told him. He looked at Quinn, into her calculating gaze, “and I don’t think you’re getting out of being marked.” 

“Marked?” 

But Mike ignored him. He was done talking. Grabbing Matt’s dick, he led him over to Kurt. “Fuck him. Make him scream. The good kind.” Kneeling down, Mike pulled down his zipper and released his own cock. It was respectable, but nothing like Matt’s. “Suck me.” Kurt wrapped his swollen red lips around Mike’s dick and slid down on it. “Fuck! He’s eager!” 

Matt pushed three fingers into Kurt’s ass, checking the angle and the slickness. Nodding to Artie, he silently asked for the lube bottle. He slicked himself up well and slowly worked his way inside. Kurt, wisely, pulled off of Mike’s dick while it was happening. 

“Fuck! It’s good, but it hurts!” 

“Really slow,” Mike told him. Matt nodded and slowed to a glacial pace. He finally stopped with 8 inches deep inside Kurt. Yes, they measured. They knew everything about the subs in their group, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Kurt was trapped somewhere between agony and ecstasy in the very Michelangelo sense. 

Using his best breathing techniques, Kurt worked through the pain until it was just a sting. Experimentally he fucked himself on Matt’s cock, just a little. So good! So very good! “Well?” he asked, looking over his shoulder. “Fuck me already.” 

Matt glanced up at Mike for confirmation. When he got the nod, he began a slow pace, increasing steadily until he was fucking Kurt so hard, Mike had to brace his shoulders. Kurt didn’t complain. In fact he wiggled his ass, silently begging for more. Silently because Mike had already pulled Kurt’s mouth back onto his dick. 

Leaning down, Mike whispered. “Don’t come. Let Matt come in you. I want you to come while you’re being marked as ours.” 

Pulling back, Kurt looked up at him, drool and precum dripping down his chin. “I’m not always good at following orders.” 

“You come and I’ll punish you.” He looked up at Matt. “Make him come. He’ll be fun to punish.” Matt nodded and changed his angle slightly. His cock was big enough that he’d already been hitting Kurt’s prostate half the time. Now he hit it every time, deliberately, forcing pleasure on his victim. One hand, his fingers dug hard into Kurt’s hip, the other slipped between Kurt’s legs, jerking his cock. 

Kurt wanted to scream, but he wasn’t going to give in. Moaning, he shoved himself back on Matt’s cock and then dived forward onto Mike’s, sucking hard. He could feel Mike fighting and his wished he had more experience because if Mike didn’t come soon … “Fuck!” Pulling away, Kurt gasped through his orgasm, spilling all over the floor. 

Mike leaned over Kurt’s still shaking form and kissed Matt passionately. “Very good boy. You can come now.” Matt gasped, thrust in hard, and did as he was told, letting go of Kurt’s hip and allowing him to slide to the floor. 

Santana was immediately at Kurt’s side, rubbing his back and checking his vitals. 

“M’okay,” he slurred. 

“Can you do one more thing for me?” she asked. Kurt nodded, struggling to assume punishment position. “Not that. Just kneel for me, bend forward, and cover your face with your hands.” 

“Mark me?” 

“Yes. You’re going to belong to all of us.” Still stroking his back, she pulled him close. “It’s not so bad. I kind of even like it. Maybe you will too.” 

He nodded. Everything so far had been good. 

“Sam first,” Quinn announced. “Otherwise he might run away.” She turned her blinding white smile on him. “Don’t worry. You’re only going to belong to me. Now, on your knees and cover your face with your hands. Lean over enough so I can straddle your back.” 

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “Will you just do something when I tell you for once?” Santana laughed at her. 

Rachel knelt on Kurt’s other side, wrapping her arms around him and helping to hold him up. “Maybe he’s not good enough to be in New Directions,” Rachel suggested. Even though she was speaking about Sam, she was helping Santana soothe Kurt. He snuggled closer to the girls, resting his head on Santana’s shoulder. She narrated what was happening softly in his ear, adding her own observations and a little exposition to help him understand. 

“It’s tradition. We got the tops and we gots the bottoms. It’s our job to take care of the others and it’s their job to do what we say. We like to mark our subs, so that’s what Quinn is about to do.” 

“Surely you don’t mean...?” 

But Quinn answered his question, letting loose a golden stream of pee over Sam’s back. “You’re mine now,” she told him. “You will do what I say when I say and if I see you so much as look at someone else, you will be punished severely.” 

“Quinn gives pretty brutal punishments,” Rachel said. 

“Up on all fours,” Quinn ordered. Sam, rather shocked, struggled to follow directions before anything else happened. She sat primly on his back. “Crawl over there to the couch.” She rode him like queen. 

“What about me?” Kurt asked. 

“You’d make a good dom,” Santana told him. 

“I agree,” Rachel said. Mike and Quinn both nodded. 

“And doms belong to each other,” Santana told him. 

“I think I see where this is going.” 

“It’ll be fun,” Santana assured him. “It’s not like you think. I find it warm and kind of reassuring in a weird way.” 

“Also, filthy and sexy,” Rachel added, standing. “Should we do this in the tub? It’s going to get messy.” 

They helped him up the stairs to the bathroom because Kurt’s legs were still like rubber from being fucked so hard. He agreed with Rachel (and it brought a blush to his cheeks) the very idea of letting them piss on him was filthy and sexy. It wasn’t something he’d ever considered doing before, but the very base nature of it made him hard. He wondered what else he didn’t know about himself. 

He knew he was an exhibitionist. Loving to perform as much as he did kind of made that a given, although he didn’t love his body. It was too skinny, too pale, too obviously gay. Santana’s words tonight helped to calm him and the way everyone wanted him gave him confidence. 

Wanted to piss on him. 

He wasn’t sure this kind of humiliation was supposed to give him confidence, but it did. 

He wasn’t sure this kind of humiliation was supposed to make him hard, but it did. 

“Somebody’s perking back up,” Santana teased. 

“I think I like it,” he confessed, softly. 

“I knew you were all kinds of awesome.” 

Behind him he heard Quinn and Matt herding the other club members into the bedrooms, telling them to drink some water and get some rest. 

Rachel and Santana led him into the bathroom and helped him lay down in the tub. “You want to be really brave for me?” Satana asked. 

“How?” 

She climbed into the tub and straddled his head. “Open your mouth.”


	5. You Belong to Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is marked and owned. 
> 
> **
> 
> Warnings for Kinsey scale exploration, WS, orgasm denial, urine enema

He just stared at her for a moment, kind of horrified, but he wasn’t sure if he was horrified by the suggestion or his own perverse desire to do what she was suggesting. Squaring his shoulders, he lifted his head and licked her slit. He didn’t love it, but it wasn’t totally awful either. Sex was sex and he was a teenage boy after all. 

“Damn,” she whispered. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she held his face close, letting loose and pissing all over it, in his mouth, over his cheeks, the urine dripping into his hair. He could feel warm splashes hitting the rest of his body too. It did feel warm, but also filthy and his cock hardened immediately. 

Santana used Kurt’s face to wipe herself clean. 

“Everybody out while I warm up the shower,” Mike ordered. The girls helped Kurt to stand and step out onto the towels decorating the bathroom floor. Mike soon had the shower running and warm. Taking Kurt’s hand he helped him back in, soaping up a cloth. “Come on and let me clean you up.” He leaned against the wall while Mike ran the soapy cloth over his skin, cleaning every nook and cranny. Then he washed Kurt’s hair massaging the shampoo into his hair. Kurt purred with contentment and he was sure he was going to collapse bonelessly to the shower floor. 

“I’ll take him to bed with Matt and me tonight,” Mike told Santana, “if that’s alright with you.” 

“Yah, you treat him good. No punishing him until tomorrow.” 

“I was thinking I would wait for Monday.” 

“Evil.” She smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek before heading to her room where Tina and Brittany awaited her. Rachel and Quinn kissed him too before departing for their own beds and respective bed partners. 

“What are you planning to do to me?” Kurt asked, his speech slurred slightly from exhaustion. 

“I am planning to try you out with Matt.” 

“Try? What?” 

“I’ll explain later. For now, you’re going to get fucked one more time before you pass out.” He helped Kurt into the room and tumbled him onto the bed next to Matt. Matt who was already hard and playing with himself. 

“Good boy,” Mike said. He leaned across Kurt so he could ravage Matt’s mouth. “You ready? I want to see you take him slow. I want to watch him tremble and fall apart. When you’re done he’s not going to be able to form speech.” 

Matt nodded. 

Mike sat back to watch. 

Nudging Kurt’s legs apart, Matt settled between them, lifting one ankle and handing it to Mike. The other he held wide in the other direction. 

“Look how red and used your hole is,” Mike whispered. “It’s still greedy and open.” He slid two fingers inside and then three. “I bet I could get my whole fist up there.” Kurt groaned, picturing that, Mike’s hand buried up to the wrist inside him, twisting and turning. Thrashing, he humped forward onto Mike’s fingers, whining pathetically for more. 

Then they were gone. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, so Mike shoved his dirty fingers in Kurt’s mouth, choking him. “Clean them,” Mike ordered. “Clean them good and I’ll let Matt fuck you. I’ll let you sleep with his huge cock up your perky, little ass.” Kurt cleaned as fast as he could, wrapping his tongue around Mike’s fingers and licking away the taste of lube and semen and his own ass. “Eager,” Mike whispered, smiling. “I like that.” He nodded to Matt. 

Matt’s cock shoved inside Kurt in one long stroke, forcing Kurt’s hole, that had begun to tighten, back open again. He fucked Kurt hard, taking pleasure without thought to anything else. Mike finally pulled his clean fingers from between Kurt’s lips. Laying his head on the pillow, he whispered, “Tell him what to do.” 

“Tell?” 

“What do you want? Order him.” 

Take a deep breath, Kurt let loose in a long groan, “Fuck me! Harder! I want ... I want ... to hear the snap against my hip bones! I want to feel it in my stomach!” He looked up at Matt, his eyes open wide. “Now!” Matt did as ordered. He fucked Kurt long and hard. Mike’s hand snaked down between their bodies, wrapping around the base of Kurt’s cock and holding back his orgasm. 

“Consider this part of your punishment, which we’ll be continuing on Monday.” 

Kurt groaned, trying to come just from being fucked, but he couldn’t. “Just come! Please, just come!” he finally spit out at Matt. 

Matt came on command, flopping down on top of Kurt, almost crushing him, holding him close. His face tucked into Kurt’s neck and he whispered, “Yes, Sir.” Kurt gasped, holding Matt close, wrapping his arms around him. 

Gently turning them, Mike snuggled up behind Kurt, settling his leg over Matt’s hip so Matt could stay inside as long as possible. His finger stroked Kurt’s hair, whispering, “so fucking beautiful. Perfect for us,” as he fell asleep. 

Kurt woke later, near dawn, to the feeling of warmth inside him. It was disorienting, but not in a bad way. He shifted a little and felt a semi-hard cock inside him, but it wasn’t Matt’s. “Mike?” 

“I just didn’t want to get up,” Mike muttered, continuing to piss inside Kurt’s ass. “Just hold that. We don’t want to get it all over the sheets, do we?” Kurt moaned, clenching hard as Mike’s cock slipped away. 

“Please, please may I go to the bathroom?” he begged, wiggling a little to try to alleviate some of the pressure. It didn’t help. 

“Don’t wake Matt,” Mike ordered, slapping his hip. 

He was lucky it was almost morning. Mike made him wait until the sky started to lighten before he let Kurt scramble out of bed and run for the bathroom, laughter following behind. Thankfully the bathroom was empty when he got there. 

Deciding that he hadn’t been told not to, Kurt took a shower and washed his hair before going down the stairs to the kitchen. He desperately needed coffee and some comfort food. Maybe waffles. Just last night he’d been a virgin and now he was some kind of toilet slut.


	6. Wait for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: leashes, rimming (dirty rimming mentioned), WS, toys, chastity device, orgasm denial

He found Sam and Quinn in the kitchen, him kneeling before her and kissing her thighs while she made coffee. 

“Well, that’s a positive improvement,” Kurt couldn’t help saying. 

Quinn smirked at him, grabbing the back of Sam’s head to keep it where it was. 

“Should I put clothes on?” 

“Why?” a very beautiful, naked Quinn asked, seeming genuinely puzzled. 

“Because I’m generally offensive to the eyes?” Kurt suggested. “This skin, it could blind people. I mean, it’s soft and I keep it well, but ...” He looked down his body. “There are prettier blobfish in the world.” 

“Silly boy, you’re beautiful and when we’re done with you, you’ll know it.” She offered him a cup of coffee. 

“So far, all I know is that you people like to piss on me.” 

Sam whined a little. Quinn soothed him, running her fingers through his hair. 

“He’ll know what?” Santana asked, stumbling into the kitchen, Tina and Brittany trailing along behind her. “Oh, that’s an improvement.” 

“That’s what he said,” Quinn told her with a smile, handing out more coffee. “Kurt doesn’t think he’s beautiful.”

“Well, that’s just stupid.” 

Kurt snorted, but didn’t comment. “Am I supposed to get on my knees or something?” He looked pointedly at Sam and Brittany, who were kneeling on the floor. Tina sat primly at the table, a towel wrapped around herself. 

Santana shook her head. “I’ll let you know when.” She looked up at the clock. “Actually, you can bug out if you want. You might need some sleep. We expect you at Quinn’s house at 4. Sleep is good.” She yawned. 

Kurt had to stifle a yawn of his own. “Don’t do that. You know yawns are contagious, don’t you?” 

She just laughed sadistically. 

Kurt went home and tried to do some homework, but he couldn’t focus, so he set his alarm and went to bed. 

When the alarm woke him just before 3, he was temporarily confused, but quickly remembered the party at Quinn’s and he couldn’t help the thrill that shot through him. Yup, 24 hours and he’s a total slut. Maybe that’s not a bad thing. At least he wouldn’t die a pitiful virgin as he had suspected he would last year. 

His clothes from last night weren’t treated well by the morning dew, so Kurt dragged something old and not terribly atrocious, but not valuable, from the back of his wardrobe. He knew he wouldn’t be wearing it for very long anyway and he turned out to be right. 

Quinn at least allowed them to undress inside. Well, him. It seemed Sam spent the day as Quinn’s pet, complete with a leash and everything. Santana had a leash for him too and a huge dildo on with a tail on the end of it. It shocked him how much he loved it, but he did, crawling after her and greeting each of the doms with a kiss. He still didn’t want to lick pussy, but he found he didn’t mind kissing it, showing his devotion. Mike’s cock, he just devoured. Laughing, Mike redirected him, shoving Kurt’s face to his balls and then lifting a leg, resting his foot on the couch so Kurt could eat his ass - a not very clean ass, Kurt noticed. 

He should have been grossed out by that, but he wasn’t. It just made him hard. 

Dear Gaga, what was he turning into?

The night passed in a whirl of sex and luscious degradation and humiliation. He sucked dick, drank piss, and cleaned ass. At first Santana hovered over him, making sure he was OK. 

“The last thing we need is a countertenor with PTSD, Tink,” she told him. 

“I’m good. I’m so good,” he whispered, his voice raspy from sucking dick. 

He even got his own dick sucked, which was amazing and awesome and he absolutely wanted to do it everyday. All of it. And Quinn was thrilled because Kurt’s slutty exuberance rubbed off on Sam, allowing the other boy to come out of his shell and get his own slutty on. 

Near midnight, Santana finally removed the tail dildo and Puck fucked him hard until he came for a second time, screaming for more, harder, faster. 

At the end of the night, Mike pulled out a mysterious plastic device. “Let’s get you clean. You smell like piss and cum and your mouth is a toilet I think breath mints couldn’t fix.” Grabbing Kurt’s leash, he led him upstairs and washed him, noting each bruise. “You mark easily.” 

“It’s a failing,” Kurt agreed. 

“I don’t think so. I think it looks good, us all over you, owning you. You belong to New Directions now.” And headless of Kurt’s breath, he kissed him hard and sloppy. Then he stepped back and switched the shower to ice cold. Kurt shrieked. “Now, time to start your punishment.” He pulled back out the plastic device. “This is a cock cage.” He slid it over Kurt’s cock and locked it. “You are not even allowed to touch your dick and certainly not to cum until I or one of the girls tells you otherwise. Understand?” 

Kurt nodded, his dick already trying to get hard and failing painfully. 

“You’re such a slut,” Mike complemented, kissing him again. He took something else off the bathroom sink and handed it to Kurt. “You will wear this plug all day in school tomorrow. We’ll be checking and if we don’t find it, you will be very sorry.” 

Of course Kurt wore the plug and of course they checked relentlessly, dragging him into bathrooms, locker rooms, and the janitor’s closet. When they checked, they had to play with it, driving Kurt absolutely crazy with need, but he couldn’t get hard while his cock was in the cage. Even when they weren’t playing with it, it drove Kurt mad, filling him full and bumping up against his prostate anytime he moved. 

Quinn sat with him at lunch and whispered in his ear, “You gorgeous, little slut, you look so beautiful flushed like this. Your cheeks are red and your eyes are glassy. I bet you can’t wait to get some cock in you even if you can’t cum.” Kurt moaned, knowing it was true. 

By the end of the day, when they got to choir room, he was begging the first dom he saw, who happened to be Rachel, to let him cum. 

“Dude, don’t even,” Finn warned. “Do you even know how long it’s been since I came last?” 

“Being on edge makes you a better performer,” Rachel said with an evil grin.


	7. What's your name again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not much sex in this part. 
> 
> Warnings: Mr. Schue being a dick

“Maybe being on edge makes me sing off-key,” Kurt suggested.

“We shall see, but if it does, I think I’ll beat your balls instead to see if that has any effect on your singing. After all, you can’t sing much higher.” She was relentlessly cheerful and Kurt hated it. “Now, why don’t you come here and kiss my ass to prove you’re sorry for even suggesting it.” 

When it came to kissing ass, at first it wasn’t so different (and let’s face it, Kurt was really developing a thing for rimming) but soon after he started, Rachel got hot and bothered. Then there was pussy juice sliding down the crack of her ass and he had to pull away. “Uh, I ...” 

“It’s alright.” Leaning down, she lifted his chin and gave him a tender kiss. “Go wash your face. Be quick. Practice will start soon.” 

He nodded and ran off. When he returned they got started. Kurt still didn’t get any solos, which was disconcerting. He would have thought it was because he was new, but Sam already had 2 and Mr. Schue said he was trying to decide between Sam or Puck for the next solo lines. 

Quietly, he raised his hand. 

“Yes, uh, Kirk?” 

He heard a low-level growl rumble through the room. “Kurt, actually, Mr. Schuester. I was wondering if you have any solo material for me.” Even though he was blushing hard, he persisted. 

“This song really isn’t made for your voice,” Mr. Schue told him. “I’m sorry, Karl.”

“But, sir, I can easily sing any of the parts you’ve given to the girls, not that I want to take their solos away, but -”

“You can have one or two of mine,” Brittany told him with a smile. He smiled back gratefully. 

“I just don’t think that’s appropriate,” Mr. Schue said. “I’m sorry, but this is for competition. We can’t do anything unconventional like that and expect to win. You’ll get your chance. Don’t worry.” 

Kurt nodded, not happy, but unsure of how much he was allowed to ask for. 

“That’s stupid, Mr. Schue,” Santana said. “Kurt has a beautiful voice. He’s the only person you have not given a solo to except Mike.” 

Mike nodded. “And that’s only because I can’t sing. What’s up with ignoring him?” 

“Guys, it’s not personal. This just isn’t the right audience.” He looked Kurt in the eye. “I’m sorry, Kelly, but this just isn’t the time.” He clapped his hands. “Now, moving on. Let’s pair up and work on the choreography.” 

It turned out that Kurt wasn’t going to get any dance time either. It wasn’t like he danced as well as Mike did, but he was pretty good. Much better than Finn or Mercedes, who both were highlighted (Finn twice). He didn’t want to raise his hand again, but he didn’t feel like he had a choice. Here he was, going through a harrowing (also awesome) initiation and it wasn’t going to pay off at all. 

He tried to approach Mr. Schue after practice, but the man was already packing up his things. “Kerry?” 

“My name is Kurt, sir.” 

“Right. Can this wait? I have to run.” And without waiting for an answer, he ran out the door. Kurt’s face fell as he watched the man scurry away. Dejected, he slung his bag over his shoulder, shifting minutely to try to move the plug. He really didn’t feel like being turned on right now. 

“Umm, Santana?” he asked, tentatively. 

“C’mon, Tink. You can drive me home and we’ll talk about it.” She smirked. “Trust me.” 

“I do,” he told her, following behind her. “I was just wondering ... I mean ... this ... the plug. I ... I just don’t want to feel sexy right now. I mean, not sexy, turned on.” 

“The plug makes you feel sexy?” 

He laughed, nervously. “I know it shouldn’t, but it kind of does.” 

“There is no should or shouldn’t to what makes you feel sexy. If being covered in jelly and forced to do plies makes you feel sexy, then it does. No one gets to tell you what sexy is.” 

“Eww, sticky.” 

She shrugged. “It’s fun to get it licked off.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

She stepped into the girls’ restroom and motioned for Kurt to follow. “I’ll take the plug out. I don’t like you feeling uncomfortable and frankly I’m not feeling sexy right now either. What I’m feeling is homicidal.” Instead of taking Kurt into a stall, she forced him to pull his pants down and bend over the sink. She didn’t mess around though. The plug was quickly out and washed. “Here, give this back to Mike when you see him.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Now, let’s talk about what we’re going to do about Mr. Schue.” She led the way out to Kurt’s car and held out her hand for the keys. 

“Umm, no.” 

“This is a sweet ride. I want to drive.” 

“I think this is a hard limit. Nobody else drives my baby.” 

“Fine!” she flounced away, climbing into the passenger seat. “You drink piss, eat dirty ass, let us shove a plug up you and lock you in a chastity belt, but this is the hard limit?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fair enough.” She sighed and stretched. “This is one bitchin’ SUV. So, about Mr. Schue -”

“Is there anything that can be done? He can’t even remember my name. Is it because I’m so obviously gay?” 

“Probably. He likes to pretend he’s all progressive and shit, but he’s an ass. It’s not fair to you to put you through initiation and then shove you into the background. I mean ... even if you’re enjoying yourself, which you seem to be -”

“I am.”

“It’s still not fair. So, we’re going to do something about it. What should we do?” 

“I don’t want us to lose sectionals because of me and my wanting to be in the spotlight.” 

She sighed. “The scary thing is, he’s right. You think he’s an ass, those judges are really freaks. What else could we give you?” 

“What’s the school musical this year?” 

“I like the way you adapt, Tink. You’re very flexible.” 

“You have no idea,” he told her with a leer.

“Ooo, now I have to find out. So, musicals. Hmmm.” 

“I’m afraid I’m not very easy to cast. I can play the Emcee in _Cabaret_.”

“We did _Cabaret_ last year. What other parts do you love to sing?” 

“They’re all for females.” 

“So?”


	8. Welcome to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be some Kurtofsky in this chapter. Purely consensual and no bullying involved. 
> 
> Warnings for Will!bashing, forced chastity, toys, leashes, crawling, mentions of fisting

Kurt sighed, thinking about it. “Maria from _Sound of Music_ , erm, you know, any part Julie Andrews ever played, really. I do _Phantom_ well. Huh. _Gypsy, Sunset Boulevard, Wicked...”_

“You probably kill ‘Defying Gravity.’”

“I do.”

“Unfortunately we’d have to pry that solo from Rachel’s cold, dead hands.” She thought about it for a moment, tapping her finger against her lip. “Can you really sing _Phantom_? Christine I mean.” 

Kurt blushed, but nodded. 

“What about a gender-swapped _Phantom_? It could be so fun. I totally kill ‘Music of the Night.’”

“That would be awesome!” He tried to concentrate on driving, rather than crashing into something because he absolutely wanted to flail and squee. “I can already picture my costume. Can you say sequins?” 

“Actually, I’d play Phantom in a little black number with a slit all the way up the leg.” 

“With a blood red cape.” 

“Oh, I love it!” 

It made Kurt feel better until he remembered, “Mr. Schue will let us?” 

“Tink, we’ll make sure. I promise you, I’m not going to let that furry haired, sweater vest wearing, asshole sideline you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Get some homework done tonight. Monday and Tuesday we all try to do homework so we can have fun later.” 

“Ooo, sounds promising.” He pulled up to her house. “I think I probably would have stayed anyway.” 

“No you wouldn’t. We’d have lost you to another show choir eventually, maybe Vocal Adrenaline, and they’d have used you to kick our asses at Regionals.” She kissed his cheek. “Be good and wear your plug to school again tomorrow.” 

Kurt groaned. “Right, when am I going to be allowed to get off?” 

“Not before Wednesday. Bye!” She waved cheerfully, walking up the path to her door. Kurt wanted to be irritated, but he just couldn’t. The way his cock ached felt too good. He wasn’t sure he was cut out to be a dom, no matter what Santana said. He liked this too much. 

But no matter how much he liked the ache, he found himself counting the hours until Wednesday. Mr. Schue was still being a dick, but now he knew that Santana would take care of him and he trusted her. After all, she’d always taken care of him before. Still, it was Rachel who approached him to assure him of the veracity of their intentions. 

“...veracity of our intentions,” she said. She actually used the word ‘veracity.’ 

“When there is dirty rimming involved, can there really also be veracity?” Kurt asked, lifting a skeptical brow. They were sitting in Glee, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. He could hear Santana snort behind him and stifle laughter. 

“Of course there can,” Rachel declared. “There just can’t be chastity.” 

“Oh, I think there is chastity.” Kurt rolled the word around his mouth as he said it, sparking another bark of laughter from Santana. 

“There’s going to continue to be chastity if you aren’t a good boy,” Rachel told him with a smirk. Mr. Schue entered after that and they got to work. 

Wednesday night found Kurt crawling through a party on the end of a leash Santana held. This time it seemed like most of the school was there. Kurt found out the Glee tradition of sexual hazing wasn’t unique. New Cheerios, hockey players, and mathletes were crawling around too. 

“You stay close to me, Tink,” Santana told him. “I don’t want anyone hurting you.” She thought about that for a moment. “Or anyone unworthy using you.” She glanced down. “No small dicked assholes for you.” 

“Only big dicked assholes?” 

“Shhh, no talking or I’ll have to hit you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.” 

Kurt grinned and scampered along behind her. 

“Hey, Satan, whatcha got?” Someone yelled. She turned, allowing a hulking jock to walk up to her. 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” 

“He’d look prettier on the end of my dick.” 

“Hmmm.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “He’s got standards. Well, I got standards for him. I’m just not sure your dick is big enough.” 

“Well then, why don't I introduce him to The Fury?" The guy clenched his fist, holding it aloft. Beside Satana’s leg, Kurt went entirely still. 

“Tink?” 

He could only stare. 

“Tink? You want it? You want Dave here to fist you with that big hamhock of his?” 

“Yes,” he whispered. “But you’ll be there?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Dave, here, and I are old friends. We were each other’s beards for a while. I trust him.” 

“You probably shouldn’t,” Dave told him. “He looks breakable.” 

“Well, let’s go find out, shall we?” She and Dave laughed and led the way up the stairs. Kurt crawled along behind, trying to figure out if the shivers running down his spine were good shivers or bad shivers. 

It took almost half an hour to even get 4 of Dave’s fingers inside. Kurt’s dick ached in the chastity device. It felt so good, so big, so overwhelming. 

“I don’t think this is going to happen tonight,” Dave said, his voice just a bit breathless as well. 

“He was a virgin just last weekend,” Satana admitted. She had Kurt’s head in her lap, stroking his hair. “Hold on.” She grabbed her phone and sent a text. “Mike is going to come up here with the key to his cock cage. Then I want you to fuck him until he comes.” Kurt moaned hearing that. “Yeah, Tink, Auntie Tana is gonna let you come. And if Mike is bringing friends, she’s going to let them pull a train on you too, until you’re a moaning, groaning, drooling mess.” 

Dave tugged his fingers free so he could lube up his cock. “Want me to text Az? I’ll tell him there’s a quality minimum if you want.” 

“I think there’s a quantity minimum too. You want to be a sloppy, wet mess, pretty?” 

Kurt nodded and kissed Santana’s tummy, the body part he could reach most easily. “Just can’t move.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll just mold you anyway we like,” Dave told him with a grin. “You’re even prettier now than you were before. Can I fuck you before Mike gets here? Will you let me do that?” 

Kurt spread his legs wide. “Why would I want to stop you?”

“Damn.”


	9. Poor Finn May Never Come Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a train being pulled, gags

Dave had stamina. Good stamina. Wonderful stamina. And friends, lots of friends. Before he’d finished fucking Kurt, Mike appeared with the key to Kurt’s cock cage, Matt shadowing him like a faithful dog. 

“I have a condition.” 

“What is it?” Santana asked. 

He pulled out a tape measure and handed it to her. “I want him fucked by 10 feet of dick and I get to go first.” He pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of his back pocket. “7 inches to start.” Santana grinned at him. 

Mike shoved Dave aside and fucked Kurt ruthlessly for his own pleasure and then unlocked the cage. Kurt’s cock sprang out of it, hard immediately and turning red with need. “Have fun.” He stood and said something quietly to Matt before leaving. Instead of following, Matt knelt down next to Santana and took over holding him so she could measure dicks. 

“How big?” she asked, pointing her pen at Karofsky. “I ain’t getting near that slimy thing.” 

“9,” he stated proudly. Matt snorted at that and Dave flipped him off. 

“Good. Go ahead.” 

When he was finished and Matt was taking his turn making Kurt moan and groan and beg and plead, Santana had him put a sign on the door that read, ‘No Small Dick Need Apply. Go Away, Strando!’

In the end Kurt was fucked by over 20 dicks, or 12 feet of dick, which is what Santana wrote on his forehead with a sharpie. 

Matt took him to the shower and got him cleaned up. They slept together, curled up like contented cats late into the morning, right through morning classes. 

“OMG! We’re late!” Kurt tried to leap out of the bed, but he was too tangled up in Matt and ended up falling on his ass. “Ow and double ow.” 

“Don’t worry. No one expects us to show up on Wednesday during pledge month,” he explained softly, pulling Kurt back into bed. “All your teachers will email you your homework.” 

“I thought someone said the teachers didn’t know.”

“Mr. Schuster doesn’t know. Most of our teachers are a little faster on the uptake, but no students get hurt, so they don’t mind.” 

Kurt eased himself back into bed, hissing slightly with pain. 

“ _Did_ you get hurt?” 

“Just sore. Very sore. So, why does Mike keep shoving us together?” 

Matt sighed, turning on his back and cuddling Kurt close. “He really wants Tina. It’s a recent thing. Tina used to be Artie’s sub, but it didn’t work out and since the breakup, Tina and Mike have gotten really close. He and I are best friends, but we’re not suited to each other in that way, so he thought you’d enjoy ... my company?” He smiled softly. 

“I do, very much. Do you enjoy mine?” 

“Yeah.” 

Putting his head down on Matt’s chest, Kurt drifted off again, enjoying the way Matt played with his hair and stroked his back. 

They didn’t make it to their afternoon classes either. Instead they stayed in bed, talking softly. About 3pm, Santana came in to get them. 

“Up, boys. We got to get to rehearsal.” 

“I don’t wanna,” Kurt bitched. “Mr. Schue is just going to treat me like crap and call me Karl or something.” 

“At least he knows your name begins with K,” Matt commented. 

“That’s so reassuring.” 

Santana frowned. “I’ll speak to him, alright?” 

“Umm, yeah.” Sitting up gingerly, Kurt scooted out of bed, allowing Matt to steady him as he stood. “I would have come. I was teasing.” 

“Teasing about what?” Quinn asked from the doorway. “Can I leave Sam here tied to the bed?” 

“No, we needs him for rehearsal. And Kurt is totally chaffin’ from Mr. Schue being a douche.” 

Quinn frowned. “I think this is going to take more than just talking to him. You know how he is.” 

Santana nodded, thoughtfully. “I’ll talk to Rachel. I’m sure she can make Frankenteen say something.” 

“She’ll twist his balls until he does.” 

They both laughed and Kurt hid a grin hearing that. 

He and Matt both got dressed. Kurt was thankful he’d thought to bring a duffel full of acceptable clothes with him. It only took him an hour to get ready, a new record. Setting his fedora at a jaunty angle, he led the way out to his navigator. Quinn, Santana, Matt, and Sam followed - Sam with a bright red ball gag still stuck between his teeth. 

“Is he wearing that to rehearsal?” Kurt asked, skeptically. 

“I’ll take it off when we get to the school parking lot,” Quinn assured him. “He just looks so pretty with it in.”

“He does,” Santana agreed. 

When they got to Glee, Mr. Schue announced the assignment for the week, “Motown! I want you to work in groups of 3 or 4 to sing some of the best songs ever recorded!” 

Santana grabbed Kurt’s arm. “We got this, bitchboy.” 

On Kurt’s other side, Mike grabbed his shoulder. “No, _we_ got this.” 

Rachel bounced up to him. “Kurt! Work with me! Please!” She leaned well into his personal space. “I’ll let you make Finn come.” 

“Ooo.” He glanced up at Finn. That was certainly a pretty piece of boy flesh. “Can I make him cum by riding him?” 

“Hmmm...” 

“He’s my pledge. Back off, bitch!” Santana snarled. 

“He’s your pledge, not your slave.” 

“Same thing really,” Santana told her, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“I’ll let you be Diana Ross,” Mike offered Kurt. 

“Sold. I want to sing “You Can’t Hurry Love” and I also want to do the costumes.” 

“Wait!” Santana protested. 

“Too late, Satan,” Mike teased. “You two should have made him a better offer. You thought he’d want to sing with you as backup?” He shook his head. “Me, you, and Tina.” Kurt grinned back at him. 

“You are so goin’ down!” Santana hissed at him. 

Rachel threw her hair over her shoulder dramatically, her nose in the air. “See if I ever let Finn come again. And it’ll be your fault.” Finn whimpered, his thighs held tight together.


	10. The Fun Never Truly Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Will!bashing, orgasm denial, oral sex, leashes, bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* The final chapter, but certainly not the end. I'm not planning a sequel, but I don't want to abandon this universe entirely. There may be some follow-up drabbles. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for you comments and support. Posting something really kinky is still tough and the love was very much felt. :)

Kurt was kind. The costumes did involve sequins and (at Mike’s request) flare-legged pants, but there were no dresses or boas, just silky scarves that were also used as dance props. Kurt killed the vocals, to be honest, easily beating out Rachel’s over-emoting and Santana’s power. 

\- right up until the second verse, when Mr. Schue stopped him. “Great job, uh, guys and ... gals. The dancing, as always, was fantastic ... right. So, we have a lot of groups to go through today.” Everyone just stared at him, flabbergasted. 

“Umm, Mr. Schue, they were killin’ it,” Santana told him. “Ya should let them finish.” 

“We have a lot of people to go through and we can’t all -”

“I bet you’ll let Rachel do as much as she wants.” 

“Mr. Schue, we worked really hard on this,” Kurt complained.

“I’m sure you did ... kid. I just ...” 

“At least you’ve figured out my name begins with K. **K** udos to you,” Kurt drawled. Everyone laughed. 

“That is not polite. You do not -”

“I will address you with respect when you -”

“That’s enough,” Rachel announced, standing up and stomping her little foot for emphasis. Her glittery, pink gown flounced around her. “Mr. Schue, his name is Kurt and he’s one of our best singers. Not better than me, of course, but you should know his name! And Mike’s and Tina’s! They are not Asian 1 and Asian 2!” She tapped her little foot and glanced significantly at Finn. When he did nothing, she kicked him in the shin.

“Oh, uh! Yeah, she’s totally right, Mr. Schue!” He would have stood, but the blue balls were seriously beginning to get to him. He hadn’t come in months. 

Mr. Schue looked abashed. “You’re right. I should know everyone’s name and it was wrong to stop you.” 

Kurt grinned until Mike nudged him and whispered, “He’ll just do it again next week. Don’t get your hopes up.” Kurt groaned.

The moment couldn’t be regained, so Kurt, Mike, and Tina retook their seats, Kurt looking long, elegant and edible in his seafoam green pants suit. His hand dropped onto Matt's thigh without even thinking about it. He might not have noticed, but everyone around them grinned and nudged one another. 

The month continued like that, full of sex and debauchery, killer solos, and Finn's balls getting bluer and bluer. 

"You might have to let him come one of these days," Mike commented. “I don’t think that’s healthy.” Finn groaned in agreement, but as quietly as he could. He didn’t want Rachel to decide to put off letting him come even longer. He was starting to fear she wasn’t going to ever let him come again, just remove his “useless balls” (as she called them) and keep them on her mantle in a jar. 

"I'm waiting for a special moment." She spread her legs. “Finn? Here boy!” She snapped her fingers and pointed to her snatch. Finn dropped to his knees and immediately began licking. 

They were gathered together to watch a movie, _Singing in the Rain_ , as a team building exercise. Or so Rachel said. Kurt thought it was just a chance to get naked, which he happened to be, leaning back against Santana. He had a collar around his neck, with a leash attached. It trailed along the floor, just waiting for someone to pick it up and lead Kurt around by it. Oddly, it was Quinn who grabbed it, making him crawl after her into the kitchen. 

“Relax, we’re just getting drinks,” she told him with a smile. 

Kneeling up, he pressed a kiss to her hip. “I don’t mind. I know you’re pretty. I mean, I can aesthetically appreciate it.” He sat back on his heels again while she arranged the drink tray. “How’s Sam doing?” 

“He’s getting comfortable and he’s sweet, but there’s something about him ... unfulfilled. I can’t figure out what it is and he won’t talk to me.” 

“You think he’ll talk to me?” 

She sighed and shrugged. “It’s worth a try.” Grabbing his leash, she started to lead him back to the living room, carrying the tray herself. 

“Uh, don’t you want me to -”

“Oh, no, I just like to watch you crawl. I can aesthetically appreciate you too,” she told him with a wink. 

Later in the evening, Kurt crawled onto the same air mattress Sam was on, cuddling up next to him. 

“No, offense, dude, but -”

“Shhh, I’m just tired, like you.” He glanced down over Sam’s body. “Not that I wouldn’t jump at the chance. You’re beautiful.” 

Sam blushed. “Yeah, I got that going for me.” 

“And your voice.”

“I’m alright.” 

“And you’re a nice person.” 

He frowned. “Not really.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

He sighed, sitting up a little bit on his elbows. “My parents had to move here because of me. Fuck, I really fucked up. I ... I disappointed them.” 

“I think we all disappoint our parents sometime.” 

“Not like this.” He looked around. “I can tell you a secret?” 

“Of course.” Kurt sat up too and crossed him legs. “You can tell me anything.” 

“So, I needed money for a car and working at the Dairy Queen was not going to cut it, so I sorta ... I stripped.” 

“Stripped? Like professionally?” 

“Yeah. And my parents found out because someone took a picture at her bachelorette party and posted it on Facebook. I was all over Facebook in nothing but a gold thong.” He swallowed hard. “And the worst thing is, I’m good at it. You know? I make a lot of money when I strip. I really kind of like it. I mean, my body is my best feature. There’s not much else to me.” 

Kurt shook his head. “You’re wrong about that. Your best feature is you enthusiasm and the way you care about everybody. And the way you don’t care about consequences can be good sometimes. You just need somebody to look out for you so when there are going to be consequences, they help you see them and keep out of trouble.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

Kurt smacked Sam upside the head. “I’m not wrong. Listen up, you have smooth moves and a great voice. You sing in a style no one else in the Glee Club right now does. And you’re smart about dance moves. Why aren’t you showing off your exhibitionism more? We need that flash. We need that sexiness.” 

“I’m not nearly as sexy as you are.” 

Kurt smacked him upside the head again. “Don’t make me spank you.” Glancing down, he noticed a bit of interest in that statement. “OK, don’t make me spank you as punishment. Because I can make it hurt.” 

“Oh.” He shivered. “Umm, yeah. I mean ... it’s not that I like guys, but ... I ...”

“It’s fine, you know. This is a safe place and if you’re not perfectly straight on the Kinsey scale, I don’t think people here will judge you. I know I won’t.” Kurt thought about that for a moment, his hand almost straying into Sam’s lap, but he held himself back at the last moment. Instead he leaned forward a little and deliberately licked his lips. “I don’t think I’m sexy either.” 

“How can you possibly think that?” 

“I’ve been bullied for years, not allowed to be sexual because I might give someone _the gay_ or rape him in the showers.” Kurt laughed. “Can you even imagine a twink like me holding a guy down and ... you know?” 

“Nope, but not because of size. There’s no way you would ever do anything like that.” Sam closed the distance between them and experimentally kissed Kurt. “What’s a thing scale?” 

“Kinsey scale. It is a continuum ... a line along which we move. People on 1 side are exclusively homosexual and on the other are exclusively heterosexual, but the idea is that lots of people are somewhere in the middle. I mean, girls don’t normally turn me on, but Santana in a strap-on has a certain appeal to me. You know?” 

“Me too. Er, I mean - I mean me too.” He grinned. “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Yeah.” 

They kissed softly, almost chastely. After a little while, Kurt urged Sam to lay back down and he curled himself over Sam’s chest like a contented cat. “Should sleep,” he whispered before bestowing another kiss on Sam’s plump lips. 

“You’d have to stop kissing me first,” Sam murmured. 

“You first.” 

“Fuck, you’re sappy,” Santana complained as she wandered past them to the kitchen. “Shut up and go to sleep.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” they replied at once and then giggled. Santana flipped them off. Kurt finally put his head down, playing idly with Sam’s nipple before drifting off. 

Their last week as pledges, Sam seemed to come out of his shell more. Kurt liked to think he helped with that. He got more kisses and once Sam even let him pump his dick till he came all over those beautiful abs, but that was all. 

“I’m not ... I like the kisses and I think I might love you, but I don’t want to have sex,” Sam admitted. 

“That’s fine. While I’m wildly attracted to you just like any gay man on Earth should be, I understand.” Kurt looked over his shoulder at Matt who was curled around him, softly snoring. “I think I’ll be fine.” 

“But we can have a total epic bromance.” 

“That’ll be fine too,” Kurt told him with a grin. Matt kissed the back of his neck and Kurt got the message, settling down to sleep. 

The pledge month ended much too soon as far as Kurt was concerned. Sure, after that he took more-or-less official control of Matt, but he sort of missed being Satana’s. He said as much to her when they were riding home in the car one day. 

“Idiot, you’ll always be my bitch-boy.” She ruffled his hair and smacked a wet kiss on his cheek. “And if you ever want to spend a party crawling around, I will totally hold your leash.” 

“I might have to take you up on that.” 

“Perv.” 

“Kinky bitch.” 

“Of course. Comes with the boots.” 

They both laughed. She leaned forward and turned up the radio so they could sing together. She was quickly becoming his go-to duet partner. 

So, while he took his duties regarding Matt very seriously, making sure he wasn’t always shunted into the background, ensuring he got all the affection he needed, he took the opportunity when he could to spend parties lounging between Satana’s spread thighs, letting her set up opportunities for him to get fucked hard and long. She wasn’t satisfied unless Kurt was so covered in come at the end of a party, he crackled when he crawled and his eyes were permanently glued closed with it. 

He played Christine in _Phantom_ opposite Santana’s Phantom and Sam as Raoul. Rachel decided to take a step back so she could concentrate on her acting career, which meant auditioning for commercials. 

Before Kurt knew it, he was a sophomore and Glee Club was getting new members. He grinned when Santana gave him his assignment. 

“Welcome to the club, Blaine Anderson. You’re our newest member,” Kurt told him, trying not to give away the game by his smile or the hunger and lust in his eyes. 

“I am so excited! This is amazing! I can’t wait to -”

“Shhh,” Kurt told him, trailing his finger over Blaine’s lips. “I know you’re excited, but right now, what I want you to do is get on your knees.” 

[END]


End file.
